Síndrome de Renfield
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: "Adoro la vida, la sangre es la vida, es mi vida." El camino a la locura era demasiado corto, Dimitri lo sabia muy bien. Su labor como psiquiatra se dificulta aun mas cuando su paciente, Vladimir, se ve involucrado en un horrible suceso que impactara su vida y las de todos a su alrededor. Advertencia: Yaoi, leve gore y muerte de personajes. Robul.


_El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Sindrome de Renfield:** Inicia con un acontecimiento clave en la infancia que causa la experiencia de la ingestión de sangre se vea como algo excitante (Hematomanía). Comienza con autovampirismo y avanza al consumo de la sangre de otras criaturas. La mayoría de sujetos que lo sufren son hombres. El síndrome surge en tres etapas, exceptuando la infancia: Autovampirismo, Zoofagia y Vampirismo.

" _Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura." –Edgar Allan Poe._

…

 **Primera Etapa**

¿Cuándo empezó mi demencia?

No lo sé bien. En mi niñez tal vez, siendo un niño huérfano siempre se viven sinsabores. Pero el recuerdo que permanece en mi memoria es aquel que ocurrió en un invierno junto a la familia Braginski.

Tuve tres hermanos adoptivos, Yekaterina, Iván y Natalya. Los cuatro solíamos jugar en la nieve cerca de la estación de trenes de la aldea rusa en la que vivíamos.

Creo firmemente que mi extraña fascinación empezó justo después de que Yekaterina fuera arrollada por el tren intentando salvarme de aquel destino. Ver el cuerpo destrozado de Yekaterina no me causo ningún temor, por el contrario sentí una extraña alegría, reí y lloré. Una reacción que causo el temor de mis padres adoptivos y que me devolvieran a Bulgaria, no a un orfanato, sino a un hospital psiquiátrico donde pase la mayor parte de mi juventud. Cuanto odie ese lugar.

Irónicamente terminé como psiquiatra, trabajando en el mismo hospital. En los últimos años tuve problemas y es por ello que escape. Hace más de un año, al cumplir los 25, fui contratado para hacerme cargo de un extraño paciente, Vladimir Lupei.

He vivido suficiente tiempo con Vlad como para darme cuenta de que no es un loco, solo es una persona compleja y extraña, a mi parecer interesante.

Vlad también es parte dueño de un pueblo en Siret, Rumania; Elizabeta, su prima, quien me contrató, es dueña de la otra mitad, ellos no se llevan nada bien.

Hoy había madrugado para ir al correo y desechar todas las cartas que me llegaban. Siempre era lo mismo, una carta de mi antiguo supervisor amenazando con quitarme la cédula y demandarme por negligencia. Las cartas siempre acababan en el alcantarillado de la plaza para nunca ser vistas.

Me dispuse a regresar a casa antes de que Vlad despertase, pasando de largo la multitud que rodeaba un árbol del centro de la plaza…

…pero, no hay árboles en esta plaza.

Escuche los horribles gritos, que me hicieron prestar atención. Seguí sus miradas y quede boquiabierto.

En el centro de la plaza había levantado una larga asta de madera y en lo alto de esta, había un hombre desnudo empalado por el ano, su mandíbula estaba rota por la punta de la estaca que salía de su boca. Los intestinos y otros órganos atravesados por el palo sobresalían de sus labios. Le goteaba sangre de los ojos, orejas y nariz. Lo peor, el cuerpo se retorcía, aún seguía vivo.

"¡El demonio ha llegado!"

"No… el demonio ya estaba aquí" reconocí la marca tallada en el asta, la marca de Vlad.

Regrese lo más rápido que pude a la mansión Lupei, siendo recibido por Andrei, el hermano menor de Vlad. Jamás he comprendido como pueden dejar a un pequeño al cuidado de un loco.

"¿Dónde está Vlad?" le pregunté exaltado.

"En el sótano tomando un baño" respondió el pequeño castaño de ojos ámbar.

Me dirigí ahí sin pensar. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una perturbadora escena, Vlad estaba desnudo en la tina llena de sangre, había varios cuerpos cercenados alrededor.

Aguante las náuseas, penetraba mi respiración el ácido olor de la sangre.

"¿No sabes tocar?" reprendió Vlad.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El baño" su broma no me causó gracia "¡Oh! ¿Estos amigos? Ya estaban aquí cuando llegue"

Suspiré. Era obvio que él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba "Aséate apropiadamente y luego veremos qué hacemos con tus… amigos"

"Es divertido" riò jugando con el líquido "Aun hay espacio en la tina por si quieres unírteme"

"No"

De un modo u otro terminé limpiando debidamente a Vladimir. Soy su psiquiatra, no su niñera y debería saberlo. Después de eso tuvimos que decidir qué hacer con los cadáveres, fue sencillo.

Terminamos echando todos dentro de la caldera encendida para incinerarlos. No era ni medio día y la casa ya apestaba a diablos.

"¿Hubo alguna razón por la que me interrumpieras?"

Le contesté sinceramente "Al parecer asesinaste a alguien"

Se quedó serio "Eso no es nuevo"

ᴥ

Pasó lo que me temía, el asunto llegó a manos de las autoridades. Todas las personas cercanas a Vlad fuimos citadas en la comisaría. Tanto Andrei como Elizabeta permanecieron fuera de la sala donde interrogaban a Vlad mientras que Gilbert, un amigo cercano a la familia Lupei, y yo permanecimos observando el suplicio del desgraciado.

El caso cayó sobre dos hermanos americanos, la perfecta representación del policía bueno y el malo en mi opinión.

"¿En dónde te encontrabas esta mañana?" preguntó Matthew, _el bueno_.

"Tomando un baño con Dimitri" maldito Vlad.

"Alfred" dicho eso, _el malo_ , le propinó un buen puntapié en el estómago. La sangre me hervía de coraje, mas no podia hacer nada o acabaría igual que él.

"Tal vez no entienda la gravedad de esto" sentenció Alfred "Un semi-cadáver apareció en vía publica y su nombre está en toda la escena del crimen; el castigo es la pena de muerte"

"Si fuera por mí ya estaría en la horca" agrego Matthew.

"Para tener una cara tan linda" bufó Vlad "Tienen un carácter horrible"

Aquel comentario le costó un golpe en la nariz por parte de Matthew y estando en el suelo varias patadas por Alfred.

"¡Cálmense ya!" interrumpió Gilbert para detenerlos "Lo necesitan vivo"

"Enserio ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?" Vlad escupió sangre "No llegan a los talones de Kirkland"

"¡No metas a Arthur en esto!" gritaron ambos hermanos. Arthur Kirkland había sido un gran amigo de Vlad y padre de ambos oficiales, hace un año desapareció misteriosamente.

Acorrale a Vlad antes de que lo empeorara "Si ya es todo, nos retiramos" espeté.

"El caso aún no está cerrado" pronuncio Alfred "Sabrá de nosotros pronto"

Solo asentí y salí de ahí ayudando a Vlad a mantenerse de pie. Lo que me esperaba al salir era una descomunal bofetada.

"Eres un inútil" gruño Elizabeta mientras me sobaba la mejilla "Si hicieras bien tu trabajo esto no pasaría, la familia entera ahora es repudiada"

No le respondí, tenía razón. Elizabeta Héderváry además de tener un carácter fuerte era muy hermosa, aunque está felizmente casada con un hombre muerto.

"Esto no tiene que ver con él, Elizabeta" dijo Vlad.

Ella solo frunció el ceño y me entregó a Andrei, que se había dormido en la espera "Cuida bien al niño o te arrepentirás, Dimitri" nos dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

"Por esa actitud es que no tienes esposo ni hijos… Espera, esa no es la razón" se burló Vlad haciéndole detenerse "No tienes nada porque tu alma esta tan seca como tu vientre"

Crueldad pura, típico de él. Se mantuvo seria "Recuerda esto Vlad, cuando tu cabeza ruede todo lo que posees será mío"

Dicho eso se marchó y nosotros junto con Gilbert después de ser interrogados. "No debiste decir eso, ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de Roderich" mencionó.

"Se lo merece, no es tan linda como todos creen, así como tú no eres tan especial" respondió Vlad justo cuando llegamos a casa "Cuídate la espalda Beilschmidt"

ᴥ

Dejé a Andrei en su cuarto y me dispuse a limpiar las heridas de Vlad. Se acostó desnudo y sin fuerzas en la cama. Tuve que morderme el pulgar para no estremecerme al ver la sangre, mordí con tal fuerza que acabe hiriéndome, la sangre cayó en mi boca, el sabor era tan exquisito, tan glorioso.

Mordí desmedido sacando más del líquido ameno disfrutándolo apasionadamente hasta que un frio tacto me desvió de mi fantasía.

"Dimitri" murmuró Vlad "Ve a dormir, es una orden"

 **Segunda Etapa**

Como prometieron, volvimos a saber de los agentes. Fuimos confinados dentro de la mansión, hemos estado así por un mes. Los víveres llegaban cada semana, consistiendo en animales vivos, pan y agua. Aun así la comida escaseaba.

Me vi en la necesidad de suspender el tratamiento de Vlad para hacerme cargo de la casa y los que vivíamos en ella…

… ¿En qué momento pasé de psiquiatra a sirviente?

No importa ahora. Esto es un verdadero infierno, la comida no me satisface y mi hambre se vuelve insumable. Sé que me debo contener, pero el suave gorgoteo de las codornices que nos enviaron para esta semana sonaba en mis oídos. Sería tan asqueroso, ingerir un animal vivo y crudo.

No lo soporte más.

Deje a un lado mi repulsión y tome una codorniz de la jaula que las retenía. Tan solo bastaba con retorcer su pescuezo, pero mi hambre era tan feroz que no dude en degollarlo con mis propios dientes. Su último chillido retumbo en mi mente. Aun así bebí la sangre que brotaba del ave, sintiéndome más que satisfecho.

"Dimitri ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Vlad me había visto, no podía negar nada. Dejé caer el cadáver y bajé la mirada apenado "Fue debilidad"

Se acercó más, estoy seguro que me echará en cara lo repugnante que soy. Me toma de la barbilla, posiblemente pensando en cómo castigarme.

Me tomo de las mejillas y antes de que me diera cuenta nuestros labios estaban juntos. No entiendo que pasa, es extraño hasta para él. Empezó a lamer los alrededores de mi boca, donde la sangre había manchado. Permanecí inmóvil hasta que él se detuvo.

"T-tu…" articulé.

"Te tomó tiempo, pero al fin te diste cuenta que el único desquiciado aquí eres tú" riò.

No comprendí nada, me mantuve en silencio. Vlad aprovechó mi confusión y me llevó hasta su habitación, encerrándose conmigo en ella.

"¿Qué diablos haces?" exclamé.

"Nada que tú no quieras, solo hablar" su habitación siempre fue oscura y verlo caminar por ella era tan tétrico que intimidaba.

"Hemos cambiado de papel al parecer" bufé.

Ladeó una sonrisa "Siempre tuvimos el mismo papel, Dimitri" se detuvo frente a mi "Ambos somos unos grandes mentirosos"

Solté una risilla "¿Cuándo te he mentido?"

"Se sobre tus cartas, pero no te culpo, más bien quiero que ambos seamos sinceros el uno con el otro"

"De acuerdo" me senté en la cama "¿Quieres que empiece?"

"No es necesario, lo sé todo"

"¿Cómo?" pregunté confundido.

"Cuando me decido hago cosas impresionantes" se arrodilló frente a mí "Y ahora seré sincero contigo, tu terapia no sirve"

"No lo note" sarcasmo.

"No sirve porque no puedes curarme de mi propia naturaleza" no lo comprendì "Veo potencial en ti, y esa es la razón por la que no te has marchado como los últimos cuatro psiquiatras, tú tienes una… naturaleza diferente"

"No soy tan especial" recalqué mirando profundamente a sus ojos escarlatas "Tú por otro lado… bueno he de admitir que hay un lado siniestro en ti que encuentro irresistible, no he conocido a nadie con tanta pasión por la vida"

"La veo como un tesoro invaluable"

"El modo en que hablas, es como si no estuvieras vivo" me reí ante tal absurda idea.

"No lo estoy" lo mire atónito, debe ser broma "Adoro la vida, la sangre es la vida, es mi vida"

"¿Qué eres tú?" pregunté atemorizado.

Sonrió lo suficiente para mostrarme los filosos colmillos que tanto tiempo había ocultado.

"Vampiro" susurre.

"Únete a mí en la vida eterna" se acercó a mí, respirando sobre oreja "Tomaremos el mundo por la cuello y beberemos de él lo que deseemos"

No respondí.

Sabía que su caso sería seguramente el más complicado de mi carrera. Lo supe desde el momento en que llegué. Claro que también influía que rompí la línea entre paciente y médico.

"Dimitri, compréndelo, sin ti estoy perdido" Vlad estaba mostrándome su faceta más débil, me sentí incapaz de mirarlo.

"Sólo me preocupo por ti"

"¡Para de decir eso! ¡Deja de odiar en lo que te has convertido!" ordenó "Te mientes, sé que me correspondes; cede a tus paciones, tienes que estar conmigo… ilumíname" se desplomo a mis pies sollozando.

"No puedo" salí corriendo de ahí. Todo tenía sentido; siempre creí que sufría esquizofrenia pero la razón por la que no salía de casa era que la luz lo lastimaba; confundí su sádico comportamiento como hematomanía y el resto con depresión.

Me niego a creer lo que pasó. ¡Ugh! Esto no puede estar pasando. Señor, protégeme de este impuro deseo, la maldita tentación, de su hechizo cruel si no su fuego me destruirá. Ten piedad de él, ten piedad de mí.

ᴥ

Caminé por las calles oscuras intentando calmarme. No había ni un alma afuera, todo estaba calmado hasta que unos pasos mataron el silencio. Aquella persona chocó conmigo, tirándome en el suelo. Cuando me levanté pude ver su rostro con claridad, era Gilbert.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo que hablar con Matthew" pronunció, parecía alterado, como si ocultara algo terrible.

"Tú sabes algo" dije "Algo sobre el homicidio"

"No te incumbe"

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa, empujándolo hasta la mitad de la carretera "¡Me incumbe porque es sobre Vlad! ¡Él es importante para mí!"

"Está bien" lo solté, su rostro aún reflejaba terror "Nada es lo que parece, Dimitri"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo esto, la razón del homicidio… de todos los que han ocurrido" explicó "Quien los hizo fue…"

Una luz iluminó la calle, un vehículo se aproximó a una velocidad impresiónate hacia nosotros. Instintivamente me hice a un lado pero presencie el horrible suceso. Me acerqué sólo para comprobar lo indudable.

La gente comenzó a salir, entre ellos Alfred y Matthew, que se quedaron horrorizados con la escena.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" preguntó Matthew.

"Lo… arrollaron" contesté. El cuerpo de Gilbert estaba casi tan rojo como el de Yekaterina cuando paso el tren. Mis manos estaban teñidas de rojo, un rojo tan brillante que parecía rubí. Sentí una extraña sensación recorrerme el cuerpo.

El que Alfred y Matthew intentaran calmar a la gente, hizo más fácil huir de ahí. Lamí mis dedos degustando la sangre ajena que se mezclaba con la que salía de mi herida de nuevo abierta. Marque con ello mi cara y volví a la mansión, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Vlad.

Sólo estoy seguro de algo en este momento, que mis intenciones son de las más oscuras.

 **Tercera Etapa**

Me postré ante él sobre la cama, apretando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío "Quiero ser lo que tú eres, quiero ver lo que tú ves, quiero amar lo que amas… y aléjame de toda esta muerte"

Sentí sus manos frías acariciar mi cabello "A pesar de las mentiras que dijiste, tu amor es mío para tomarlo" me tomo de las mejillas, mirándole de frente "Seré quien te guie, a quien tu corras; mi amor es un fuego consumidor"

"Nunca estarás solo" prometí "Cuando la oscuridad venga la iluminaré con estrellas, así sabrás que nunca estaré lejos"

Vlad desabrochó su camisa mostrando su pálida piel. Con una de sus uñas se hizo un corte en pecho, de donde resbalaron pequeñas y espesas gotas de sangre.

"Bebe"

Obedecí a mi señor. Saboree su exquisito sabor pegándome aún más a su cuerpo. Vlad lamio la sangre de mi herida prendándose más de mí.

Paré de beber para volver a juntar mi boca con la de Vlad. Me recosté con el encima de mí, su cabello rubio era tan hermoso.

"Serás igual a mi cuando mueras" sus pupilas se dilataron "Para no esperar tanto…"

Volvió a sacar sus afiliados colmillos. Después todo se volvió oscuridad.

ᴥ

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada me despertó. Me vestí y baje sin preámbulos. Sentía un horrible dolor en el cuello que se me hacía difícil de ignorar.

Los llamados se hicieron más insistentes. Abrí la puerta, quedándome sorprendido al ver a la última persona en mi mente. Mi antiguo supervisor, Sadiq Adan.

"Vaya sorpresa, Dimitri, te creía muerto" no estaba tan equivocado. Sin ser invitado entró a la casa.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

Me miró con desprecio "Simple, te llevaré a la cárcel y a tu paciensucho a un manicomio" me jaló el cuello de la camisa, revelando la horrible herida "Es un tipo peligroso"

Se dirigió a las escaleras. No. No lo puedo permitir. Se lo prometí, nunca me alejaría… nadie lo alejaría de mí.

Tome un candelabro y lo impacte contra el cráneo de Sadiq. Rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al final; me acerque, asegurando que ya no estuviera vivo.

La sangre caía de su cabeza. Sin dudarlo mordí el cuello con mis nuevos colmillos. Sangre humana, sabia casi tan afrodisiaco como la de Vlad.

"Dimitri" escuchar a Andrei me lleno de pánico "¿Lo mataste?"

"N-no te asustes, puedo…"

"Cálmate, todos en la familia somos así"

"¿Todos?"

Asintió mostrándome sus pequeños colmillos…

…todos son así.

"¿Te puedo contar algo interesante?"

"Claro Andrei ¿Qué es?"

"Sabias que para empalar a alguien se necesitan por lo menos dos personas"

¿Qué tan perturbado esta este niño?...

…Se necesitan dos personas… ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

"Tengo que irme, dile a Vlad que se deshaga de eso" señale a Sadiq. Tome mi abrigo y salí de la casa. Tenía algo que discutir con Elizabeta.

ᴥ

"No es normal que me visites, Dimitri"

Me paseé por la lujosa sala de Elizabeta mientras ella avivaba la leña de la chimenea con un pico "Quería que me hablara sobre Roderich"

Se alejó de la chimenea, mas no dejó el pico de metal "¿Qué puedo decirte? Jamás conocí a un hombre tan apasionado por el arte y la belleza"

"¿Un artista?"

Elizabeta caminaba alrededor de la habitación, observando los retratos, apenas me percate de una cosa, todos eran de la misma persona, Roderich "En parte lo era, su oficio era diferente, el mismo que tienes tu"

"Un psiquiatra"

Asintió "Estábamos tan enamorados que nos casamos al poco tiempo de conocernos, si bien nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto éramos felices y nuestra felicidad pudo haberse multiplicado por la llegada de un niño… uno que jamás pude tener"

Su sonrisa cayó de repente al igual que varias lágrimas.

"Esperaba que Vlad sufriera la misma pena que yo cuando sus padres murieron pero en lugar de eso se apropió de Andrei, un pequeño al cual educar y querer como suyo" Elizabeta apretó con rabia el pico hasta casi doblarlo "Parecía mentalmente inestable y después de que varios fracasaran en curarlo, Roderich se ofreció a tratarlo, fue tu antecesor y aunque él sabía lo mucho que yo lo amaba, hizo con él lo mismo que con los demás psiquiatras… le corto el cuello y se alimentó de él"

Me quedé helado al escuchar lo último "Debe ser duro tener la misma sangre que el asesino de su esposo" comenté.

"Lo es; Vlad es un maldito, me arrebato lo que más amaba y se burla de que no puedo tener el hijo que quiero, mi hierve la sangre al saber que tiene todo lo que yo no, un pequeño al cual querer y cuidar, que la persona que ama está viva"

El ambiente se tornó más espeluznante, comencé a sentirme incómodo "Te contraté pensando que serias una víctima más, mas no conté con que él se impregnara de ti ¿Qué tan apegado estás de Vlad?"

"Nos hicimos uno anoche" admití.

"Vaya, al parecer me encuentro en una situación complicada" Elizabeta comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío "Verás Dimitri, después de la muerte de Roderich hice una promesa, algo que he mantenido haciendo durante todo este tiempo, jure que tomaría todo lo que Vlad ama y lo destruiría"

"¿Es por eso que culpaste a Vlad del homicidio y sembraste cadáveres en su casa? ¡Seguro también manipulaste a Gilbert para ayudarte y después quitarlo del camino!"

Comenzó a reír "Cualquier persona es manipulable usando el chantaje adecuado; él estuvo a punto de delatarme y no tuve otra opción que deshacerme de él, mi gran amigo Gilbert aun siendo tan religioso siente un fuerte deseo por los chicos como el lindo Matthew" volvió a reír "Él y Alfred son tan ingenuos, justo como su padre, el pobre cayó en las manos equivocadas y su destino fue sellado"

"Le quitaste a su mejor amigo ¿No estás satisfecha?"

"En lo absoluto" sentí el frio metal contra mi cuello "¿Entiendes en qué posición estas, Dimitri?"

"Perfectamente" estaba acorralado. Mi muerte era segura.

Elizabeta bajo su arma hasta mi pecho, en dirección a mi corazón.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Vlad apareció y se lanzó sobre ella. Su pelea era como ver a dos animales salvajes hiriéndose con sus colmillos. Vlad estaba lleno de ira, con toda su fuerza tomo a Elizabeta del cuello y la aventó hacia la pared. Ella había jugado y había perdido ante su mayor enemigo.

"¡Termina conmigo ahora! Podre así solamente reunirme con Roderich" exclamó Elizabeta que yacía débil en el suelo.

Vlad riò "No será así de fácil, querida, pienso dejarte aquí y torturarte aún más por lo que intentaste hacer…nadie toca lo que es mío sin pagar las consecuencias"

Escuche la puerta abrirse, alguien se acercaba "Vlad…"

Elizabeta tomo un puntiagudo trozo de leña de la chimenea. Lo empuño en alto tomando impulso y sin parpadear lo clavó en su corazón. Cayó de espaldas sin vida; sus ojos reflejaban tal tristeza que casi llegué a compadecerme de ella, mas recordé todo lo que hizo y me dio asco.

Alfred y Matthew entraron a tiempo para presenciar como Héderváry acababa con su vida. Sus rostros reflejaban terror, un sentimiento que yo nunca volveré a sentir.

"¿Algún problema, caballeros?" pregunté serio.

Recuperaron la compostura casi de inmediato "Gilbert sobrevivió y lo confeso todo" respondió Matthew.

"Íbamos a arrestar a Elizabeta pero…" agregó Alfred "…Ella se adelantó a nosotros. Señor Lupei, lamento su perdida y todo lo que causamos"

"Ya todo está olvidado" pronunció Vlad, mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de Elizabeta, hizo cerrar sus ojos "Ella ya está en un lugar mejor…"

"…En el infierno junto a Roderich" complementé en mi mente.

"Muchachos" articuló Vlad "Este lugar no es seguro para ustedes, vayan a América junto con su madre y Gilbert, no quiero que se arriesguen estando aquí"

Se miraron extrañados por la actitud de Vlad "Lo que usted diga" dijeron al unísono. Salieron de la casa; espere a que el silencio regresara para poder hablar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le pregunté.

"Es por Arthur que perdono sus vidas, sólo por eso" se acercó y me tomó de la mano "Deje a Andrei solo en casa"

"Lo supuse, hay que volver" planté un beso en sus labios.

Por primera vez me mostro una sonrisa sincera, su rostro parecía esperanzado "Todo es nuestro"

"Y lo será… por siempre"

 **Epilogo**

Demostrada la inocencia de Vlad, tanto Gilbert como los hermanos americanos se marcharon del pueblo, y con la muerte de Elizabeta, Vlad se volvió dueño de todo.

Con motivo de celebrar, organizamos una enorme fiesta e invitamos a medio pueblo. Dimos el mejor banquete y servimos el mejor vino, todos se divirtieron.

Antes de acabar la velada, llevamos a todos al jardín para el espectáculo final.

Uno a uno sus cuerpos fueron atravesados. Escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras hacíamos el trabajo era la más fina música y verlos sufrir el mejor show.

El jardín se convirtió en un bosque de cuerpos flagelados, de algunos aún con vida bebíamos su sangre.

Que lástima, al final sólo Andrei, Vlad y yo pudimos degustar el postre.

Después de eso, el resto de los habitantes vivieron con temor, más no huyeron, no podían hacerlo.

Ahora ellos también vivirían en el mismo averno que yo, sólo que no lo gozarían tanto.

Encerrado en la demencia, escuchando los susurros de la oscuridad, viviendo en las manos del demonio. Estaré junto a Vlad, incluso en las profundidades del infierno.


End file.
